LotR Young Estel Series II
by Numenora
Summary: More drabbles 100 to 900 words featuring Aragorn as a young child 3 yrs old one repeat. Some are general, but some contain implied slash & some angst. Rating from G to PG or K to K plus.


Young Estel Series II by Númenora

These are some more drabbles featuring Aragorn as a young child—3-years old in all of these. They range in word count, the longest being 900 words. Most are general, but some contain slash or implied slash; rating range from G-PG. Most are what I call warm & fuzzy, but there is some angst in two of them. Most should be chronological by events in Estel's life, but not necessarily when they were penned. I hope you enjoy them and your feedback is always appreciated. Patty.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: Color Me Loved  
Author: Númenora  
Characters/Pairing: Elrond, 3-yr-old Estel, Erestor.

Rating: G  
Genre: Drabble (900 words)  
Warnings: More warm and fuzzies, implied slash.  
Disclaimer: Characters are NOT MINE, never will be—though I constantly dream.  
Timeline: TA 2934 in Rivendell.  
Feedback: Yes, More Ada and Ion bonding in Rivendell. For lotrallslash Daily Drabble Challenge: 'Rainbow'

Erestor walked swiftly down the hall towards Elrond's study. There wasn't actually any urgent business he needed to discuss with his Lord, but he wanted to let him know that he had returned from Lothlórien and to give him the missives from Lady Galadriel; then go to his chambers to wash off the grime from his long journey. It wouldn't do for him to greet Glorfindel covered with dirt—not that his love would mind in the least.

As he made to knock, he noticed the door was ajar. That's odd, he thought. Elrond never leaves his door open; not even in summer when the weather warranted it. Strange. Not giving it further thought, Erestor knocked on the solid wooden door.

"Enter," came the distracted response. "Erestor! I did not expect you back today; why didn't you send word that I might greet you properly?" Elrond was genuinely pleased to see his advisor home.

"I'm hardly a guest, Hir-nin," Erestor laughed--charmed by Elrond's mood, embracing him as he came near.

The Lord of Imladris had been jovial and untroubled for several months, now. Erestor, Glorfindel and the Twins had noticed the change which began nearly a year prior; the advent of a small human child had been the catalyst. Estel Elrondion (born Aragorn II, son of the late Arathorn II).

The child arrived with his mother and immediately captured the Peredhel's heart. It was both wonderful and fearful to see; fearful since the boy was mortal and one day would break this friend's ancient heart. Erestor pushed that thought aside; years would it be before that happened.

Handing him the sealed parchments, Erestor made close the door.

"Tell me, meldir—what news of Lórien? No, please, Erestor; leave the door open." Elrond moved back to his cluttered desk, adding the missives to the piles.

"Very well, meldir," he was puzzled still, but didn't question the reason. He sat before Elrond and the two began discussing his sojourn to the Golden Woods.

What Erestor didn't know was that in his absence, 3-yr-old Estel had taken to visiting his ada in Elrond's study or any place that he was known to frequent. So, to that end, Lord Elrond gave strict instructions for all doors to his private sanctums (except the apothecary) to be left open as the knobs were too high and the weight too heavy for the child to manage.

Just then, a high-pitched child's voice rang out through the halls, "Ada...Brew! Ada...wed!" Estel had developed a pronounced lisp as he'd learned more words these past months—colors were his favorite.

A little body came barreling into the study passing by Erestor, creating a small whirlwind. "Wed, Ada, wed and brew! Wed and brew!" The child jumped up and down excitedly.

"Calmly, Estel! What is the matter?" Elrond became nearly excited as Estel, the child's mood contagious.

"Wed up high—brew up high!" He giggled as he tried catching his breath.

It was then that Elrond noticed that Estel's wavy hair was damp. "Did you just come from a bath, ion?"

"No, Ada Elwond. The wain, the wain!"

He hadn't realized that it was raining; getting up to peer out of the window, he saw that the grounds were newly wet, though the rain had stopped.

"Kome see, Ada, preese!" He was jumping again.

"Very well, Estel; but look who's here." Pointing to Erestor. Estel blinked twice before recognizing the seated elf.

"Westor! Westor, kome see wed and brew!" He grabbed both elves' hands and pulled them as best he could towards the door.

They followed amusedly behind the boy and found themselves in the courtyard. Estel began jumping up and down again as he pointed up to the sky where a huge rainbow arched overhead.

"Wed and brew, Ada—see! See!"

A huge smiled broke out on Elrond's and Erestor's faces to see the rainbow and Estel's excitement over it. He'd shown the 3-yr-old smaller rainbows at the falls around Rivendell and even one in the sky after a rainstorm; but this was the first time that Estel had found one on his own and he was truly excited.

"It's wonderful, ion-nin! I can see the red and blue. What other colors do you see?" He asked his son.

Estel thought for a moment and then shouted out, "Gween!"

"And what else? Red. Blue. Green and..." Elrond coaxed as he enunciated each color properly.

A charming, deep frown broke out before Estel announced happily, "Puppy!"

Erestor chuckled and Elrond fought his own as he corrected the child, "Yes, Estel; but it is pronounced 'pur-ple,'" he stressed the syllables so that Estel could grasp the word.

But, Estel became confused and a deep frown appeared on his small brow. He knew that 'puppy' was a word, for his ada had shown him this particular puppy just the other day. Elrond was still waiting for the boy to say purple, but he never notice the little brown and white puppy sitting on the front steps. Estel had spied him while he was trying to remember his colors.

Smiling again, Estel said, "Pupple!" Just then the little dog came running past the two elves and small boy. Estel took off running after him yelling, "Kome back, pupple—kome back!"

Erestor and Elrond looked at each other, then burst-out laughing at the situation; then they went running after the boy and the 'pupple.'

Please review

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: Misplaced  
Author: Númenora  
Characters/Pairing: Arwen, Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir, Erestor, Lady Gilraen, Lord Elrond and 3-yr-old Estel.

Rating: G  
Genre: Drabble (800 words)  
Warnings: AU, Angst, warm and fuzzies, slash.  
Disclaimer: Characters are NOT MINE, never will be—though I constantly dream.  
Timeline: TA 2934 in Rivendell.  
Feedback: Yes, Arwen is conflicted as she returns home to meet her newest brother. For lotrallslash Daily Drabble Challenge: 'Three'/Sequel to 'Color Me Loved' (Rainbow challenge). Elvish phrase glossary at the end.

"We're nearly home, Hiril-nin," Glorfindel said to Arwen as they mounted the last slope approaching Rivendell.

"Yes," she agreed though her smile never reached her blue eyes. She was happy to be home again, but she was also feeling apprehensive about it.

She'd been feeling the oddest emotions ever since Erestor came to Lothlórien to bring correspondence from Lord Elrond to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Her grandparents told her of the mortal child that had come to Imladris; about his father and his heritage. None of that surprised or distressed her since the Heirs of Isildur had always come to Rivendell over the many centuries to be fostered by her father. But, listening to Erestor speak of Estel (as her father had named him) and how much Elrond loved him made her feel jealous (and ashamed) that there was another son to compete with.

Arwen knew that this was hardly becoming of an elleth of several thousands years, but she couldn't help it. She was the youngest and the only female in the family since her mother sailed; though she was doted on, she still felt the odd one out—misplaced somehow. And now there were three sons and a new 'baby' of the family; where did that leave her? She seriously considered declining her father's request that she come home to help raise Estel, but in the end she had agreed.

So here Arwen was gazing down on the beauty that was Imladris once again and it gave her no joy.

"I never tire of this view; each time is as the first!" Glorfindel beamed. Arwen knew that it was not only the beauty of Imladris that he'd missed during the weeks of escorting her, but his husband Erestor, too.

"He will be very happy to see you again, as well." A true smile graced her lovely face this time, but it fled at Glorfindel's next words.

"As will your family; I know they have been missing your presence these past hundred years, Hiril-nin." She nodded noncommittally as they continued the descent.

Elladan, Elrohir, Erestor and Lady Gilraen waited in the courtyard for the party from Lothlórien to arrive through the gate.

"What's keeping Ada?" Elrohir inquired as he fidgeted with his tunic, removing invisible bits from the front.

"Not what, but 'who' is keeping him!" Elladan chuckled.

He and Elrohir had personally dressed Estel for his first meeting with Arwen—the boy was perfectly groomed. This is, until they'd lost sight of him as he fled into the garden looking for Ada. When Elladan saw him again, Ada and Estel were less than pristine, the two of them going to clean up again.

"There they are!" Erestor nearly squeaked like an elfling as he saw his mate riding protectively by the Evenstar.

"She's as lovely as I've heard," Gilraen said next to Elrohir.

Both Twins rushed their sister's horse, pulling her down into four strong arms, drenching her with kisses. "I almost didn't recognize you, you've been away so long!" Both said identically.

Lady Gilraen and the party from Lórien watched in fondness the siblings and Erestor and Glorfindel as they kissed and embraced lovingly. Then the spell was broken by childish laughter and indulgent admonitions.

"Slow down, Estel—they aren't going anywhere!" Elrond laughed.

Arwen's peace of mind that everything was as she'd left it fled as she saw the affectionate look Elrond bestowed on the small mortal.

"Gorfy! Gorfy is bock!" Estel ran, insinuating himself between the still-embracing pair until Glorfindel picked him up, little arms nearly choking him in welcome.

"Arwen! Welcome home, iell-nin." Elrond held her close, tears coming to his gray eyes.

"Ada—How I've missed you so."

Seeing Elrond hold the new person, Estel scrambled down from Glorfindel's arms to stand before them, a frown gracing his sweet face as he stared up. Arwen mistook his look as one of unhappiness, but Estel was trying to recognize her.

Elrond smiled, "This is your sister Arwen, Estel; you remember we spoke about her coming home?"

Estel's face cleared as he gave Arwen one of his crooked little smiles before remembering his manners. He placed his chubby little fist over his heart and bowed forwards, curly braids swinging, "Mace gobanny, Ahwen."

Her heart soared and she fell in love with him as her family had. "Mae govannen, tôr dithen."

She knelt before him and he threw his arms around her, nearly strangling as he'd done to Glorfindel. "Do you know what, Estel? You are precious!"

"Whas pressus?" Estel asked.

"You are precious," she repeated happily as he treated her to another smile.

Elrond reached down to grasp Arwen's and Estel's hands. "Come, Estel; let's get Arwen settled in."

"No, Ada," Estel said. "I not Estel, I Pressus!"

Arwen smiled broader, "You certainly are."

Please review

Elvish phrases:

Hiril-nin (My lady)

Iell-nin (My daughter)

Mae govannen (Well met)

Tôr dithen (younger brother)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: Afternoon Delight  
Author: Númenora  
Characters/Pairing: Elrond, 3-yr-old Estel.

Rating: G  
Genre: Drabble (200 words)  
Warnings: More warm and fuzzies.  
Disclaimer: Characters are NOT MINE, never will be—though I constantly dream.  
Timeline: TA 2934 in Rivendell.  
Feedback: Yes, Elrond seeks tea and gets chocolate instead. For lotrallslash Daily Drabble Challenge: 'Chocolate.'

Elrond walked into the kitchens to fix a cup of herb tea; he had been working on reports all day so far in his study and his shoulders ached with tension. After setting the kettle of water on the hearth, he placed chamomile tea leaves in the bottom of the cup.

"Mmmm! Mmmm!" The Lord turned at the very familiar voice of his three-year-old ion.

He didn't see him right away, but he began to follow the sound to a far corner in the room.

"Estel—what are you doing, Ion-nin?"

"Nuffing, Ada," came the muffled reply, head down.

Elrond smiled as the smell of chocolate assailed his Elven senses.

"Do I smell chocolate?" He asked.

"No, Ada," hands behind the small back, head still down.

"Come here, Estel." Elrond called. "I just realized that I haven't had my noon kiss from you!"

Estel loved kissing—especially his father; so he ran over to the kneeling Peredhel, threw his arms around him, then kissed Elrond on the lips. His face was covered with melting chocolate and Elrond could feel sticky fingers in his hair and on his robes.

"Mmmm," Elrond said. "You taste good—what is that?"

Estel giggled, "Chocolate!"

Please review

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: Hero of Gondolin  
Author: Númenora  
Characters/Pairing: Glorfindel, 3-yr-old Estel.

Rating: G  
Genre: Drabble (100 words)  
Warnings: More warm and fuzzies.  
Disclaimer: Characters are NOT MINE, never will be—though I constantly dream.  
Timeline: TA 2934 in Rivendell.  
Feedback: Yes, Glorfindel faces a 'great enemy.' For lotrallslash Daily Drabble Challenge: 'Balrog.'

"Shhh...Grrr! Shhh...Grrr! A tiny voice exclaimed.

Glorfindel looked up from his spouse's desktop. He was writing a note to Erestor.

Estel stalked towards him with a wooden sword and makeshift whip of string tied to a branch.

Shhh...Grrr! Shhh...Grrr! Shhh...Grrr! The three-year-old came closer, a 'ferocious' look on his adorable face.

As he neared, Glorfindel slowly stood from behind desk. He walked 'menacingly' towards his adversary. Reaching backwards, he grabbed a feathered quill. Sword raised, face inches from the balrog's.

"Boo!" He boomed.

Estel's eyes grew wide and he fled the library screaming, "Ada!"

Glorfindel laughed, his reputation still intact.

Please review

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: The Hands of A Healer  
Author: Númenora  
Characters/Pairing: Elrond, Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir, and 3-yr-old Estel.

Rating: G  
Genre: Drabble (800 words)  
Warnings: AU, Major Angst.  
Disclaimer: Characters are NOT MINE, never will be—though I constantly dream.  
Timeline: TA 2934 in Rivendell.  
Feedback: Yes, Estel is ill and Elrond fears the worst.

Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir watched silently as tears streamed down their ada's cheeks. As many years as either had lived, none could remember seeing him cry—not even when Celebrian sailed to Valinor. They knew he grieved for her, but he never burdened them with it. But now, he seemed unable to mask his sorrow—a sorrow they shared.

"Ada—perhaps you should rest? We will look after Estel; you will be of no use to him if you fall ill." Arwen's voice was gentle, but concerned.

"I am an elf—we do not fall ill," Elrond said as he caressed Estel's pale, flushed cheek, the 3-year-old was quite sick.

Smiling, Arwen said, "That is true, but being part edain changes things somewhat; especially when our hearts are involved. And Estel lives firmly within our hearts—yours most of all."

Elladan came towards Elrond and draped an arm around his ada's shoulder in comfort. "He will be fine, Ada."

"I am not so sure! He is so small and helpless; I have healed many who've come under my care over the centuries, but I have never felt so powerless in all my long days. I cannot lose him—not now, not ever!" Even as the words left him, the Peredhel knew that he would—someday.

"Perhaps, I should send word to Gilraen; she should know that he is ill." The Lord looked to Elladan and then Elrohir who sat in the corner of Estel's room, his knees drawn up to his chest—his father's fear reflected on his tear-stained face.

Elladan embraced Elrond fully, saying, "I think that would not be a good idea, Ada; it would take weeks, perhaps months to find her in Eriador. By that time, Estel will be well again, getting into everything. We would have worried her for naught."

Elrond nodded against his eldest ion's shoulder, "You are correct of course; it's just...What if he dies? He is destined for so much!"

Moving away from Elladan, he sat on the bed next to Estel who was struggling to breathe, his small lungs congested. Elrond placed his hand on Estel's too-warm chest, the heat evident even to his Elven senses. "He is my only true connection to Elros. The others in Gondor, I know not."

Then angrily to himself, "Why can I not cure him? These hands of mine are those of a healer! The hands of..."

Voice trailing away, he looked at the child lying next to him. Taking the small hands into his larger pair, he whispered, "The hands of the King..." He reached over to the nightstand and retrieved the salve that he'd made to help Estel breathe and clear away the congestion clogging the child's lungs.

"Arwen—open his shirt for me." He commanded gently, but firmly.

When she had done so, Elrond coated Estel's palms with the cream; then he placed the dimpled hands palm down onto the 3-year-old's own chest. Praying soft words to Varda, he waited. Then Estel breathed in deeply and his body became wracked with coughing. Elrond's breath caught as he wondered if he had done the right thing. Taking a cloth, he wiped Estel's forehead and then his mouth, wiping away the phlegm. Taking one last deep breath, Estel's coughing ceased and he settled down.

Elrond was fearful to touch him at first, but then he touched his cheek and chest. A sob escaped him and then he laughed. "His fever is breaking and he is breathing easier!"

Elrohir, quiet up to that point, exclaimed, "Truly, Ada? Truly?"

"Yes, Ion-nin—yes!" He beamed to Elrohir, then Elladan and Arwen in turn.

"Praise the Valar!" Arwen said as Elladan kneeled by her chair.

They watched as Elrond wiped away the salve from Estel's hands and closed his shirt. Then pulling the covers up to the boys chin, he gave in to his emotions, laying his head against Estel's chest, sobbing openly.

Then small arms came up and embraced him close. "Ada—why you cry?" A young, raspy voice inquired.

Looking up through his tears, he gazed upon Estel's sweet face. "Someone very dear to me has been very ill, Ion—I have been quite worried."

Smiling crookedly, Estel (still a bit congested) said with confidence, "You are gweat...healah, Ada. You can...make them bettah—no one bettah healah than you."

Elrond smiled, "Thank you, Estel." He knew that there was one other great healer in the room.

He looked to Arwen and the Twins next to the bed. "I think I can rest now." He lay down next to the sleepy child, pulling him close. As the others left, Elrond slipped into reverie and for the first time, he didn't dream of his days with Elros, but of the boy next to him in whom Elros still lived.

Please review

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: At Last!  
Author: Númenora  
Characters/Pairing: Elrond, Arwen, Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, and 3-yr-old Estel.

Rating: G  
Genre: Drabble (400 words)  
Warnings: AU, Slash, Warm & Fuzzy.  
Disclaimer: Characters are NOT MINE, never will be—though I constantly dream.  
Timeline: TA 2934 in Rivendell.  
Feedback: Yes, Visitors from Mirkwood arrive in Rivendell. This happens sometime before my previous drabble entitled 'No!'—that features Legolas, too. The title is taken from the Etta James song 'At Last'—lyrics & Elvish phrase glossary at the end.

Estel pulled on Arwen's hand as he tried to entice her to take him to play in the garden. It had rained earlier and there was fresh mud everywhere.

"Calm down, Estel—our guests are approaching!" Arwen admonished.

Elrond said to him, "It will not take very long, Penneth; after we greet our friend from Mirkwood, Arwen can take you to play."

He laughed silently as Estel calmed, he had only to ask, and the child responds. He was still awed by the reality of Estel—so sweet and loving. The boy was quite adorable in his formal robes, his hair combed. It wouldn't last long, but hopefully long enough to meet the youngest Prince from Mirkwood.

Elladan and Elrohir were very anxious to see Legolas again; so was Arwen, not having seen him for centuries. The only one not interested was the youngest, his mind on a certain garden filled with mud.

"There—they are approaching!" Arwen jumped up and down, much the same as Estel when he was excited.

The party dismounted and the guards stepped aside to allow Legolas to come forwards, stopping before Lord Elrond. Bowing slightly with a hand over his heart, Legolas said, "Mae govannen, Hir-nin—it has been too long."

"Welcome back to Imladris, Legolas." Elrond pulled the Sinda into an embrace, surprising him—he'd never done so before; he had changed this past year.

Legolas was then embraced by the siblings (more familiar to him). Once released, Elrond spoke again. "Legolas, I would like you to meet my ion dithen Estel." Estel was still distracted, mind elsewhere.

"Estel!" Arwen whispered forcefully near the 3-year-old's tiny ear. "Welcome Prince Legolas."

He looked to Arwen noticing her upset; then to Elrond who stared at him with raised brow. Looking chastised, Estel turned to their guest. Blue-green eyes grew large as saucers as they alighted upon the beautiful wood-elf.

Legolas came over to stand before the tiny adan. "Hello, Penneth—how are you?" He smiled at the stunned boy.

Lord Elrond laughed behind his hand, but the Twins barked openly at Estel's open-mouth gape. Estel didn't understand what he was feeling, but he knew that Legolas was special. He wanted to hug him tightly and play in his long hair like Erestor does Glorfindel.

Arwen nudged Estel, "Legolas has asked you a question."

Legolas repeated his query. "How are you?"

"In love," he said dreamily.

Please Review

Penneth – Young one

Mae govannen – Well met

Ion dithen – Younger/youngest son

Adan – Man

At Last

Written By: M. Gordon, H. Warren

Lyrics:

At last my love has come along

My lonely days are over

And life is like a song

Ohh yeah yeah

At last

The skies above are blue

My heart was wrapped up in clover

The night I looked at you

I found a dream, that I could speak to

A dream that I can call my own

I found a thrill to press my cheek to

A thrill that I have never known

Ohh yeah yeah

You smile, you smile

Oh and then the spell was cast

And here we are in heaven

For you are mine at last

I found a dream, that I could speak to

A dream that I can call my own

I found a thrill to press my cheek to

A thrill that I have never known

Ohh yeah yeah

You smile, you smile

Oh and then the spell was cast

And here we are in heaven

For you are mine at last!


End file.
